mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Congle
Description The Congle is an orange furry monster with stalk eyes that are similar to those of a snail or crab. It sits down and plays a drum that appears to be its own eggshell. It has two-toed, bird like feet with tiny talons and no visible nose. It has three-fingered hands with fingernails, which the orange fur does not cover. On top of its stalk like eyes there are orange furry tufts. If you look closely at its conga drum, you can see small flecks of rainbow-colored paint. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by nodding its head side to side similar to the Deedge, though the Deedge nods forward and back in a faster pace. The Congle's hands are firmly positioned on its conga drum, ready to play. Song Audio sample: The Congle's contribution to an island's song is a conga drum sound. Turning the discarded eggshells of other monsters into a membranophone instrument, the Congle strikes the surface of its drum with the palms of its three-fingered hands. On Tribal Island, the Congle sings, "Come on let's go!"' with the PomPom in addition to beating its drum. Breeding The Congle can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Water and Cold. Possible combinations: * + Tweedle and Maw * + Toe Jammer and Pango * + Mammott and Quibble Because Tweedle and Maw take much less time to hatch than both Pango and Quibble, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Congle's name is a reference to the instrument called a conga, which has the same sound as the Congle's membranophone. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Congle on the Rare Congle page. Special Occasions Christmas thumb On December 2nd 2016, the Congle put on some peppermint strands that led up to its eyes and added some colorful bands to its hands and arms. Its drum also changed its color to red and green and a white snow flake was added to the top of the drum. Notes *The Congle was the second monster developed for the game, the first being the Scups. *The Congle was originally imagined as being green. * The Congle has the highest maximum income value of the three-element natural monsters; this may be because the elements which it possesses are the top 3 highest-income natural single-elemented monsters. * A Congle's sound can barely be heard if it's placed near a variety of different monsters, because conga drums weren't meant to be highly-ranged instruments. On Cold Island, the Congle can barely be heard anyhow. * The Congle is the third monster to both sing and play an instrument, the first being the Shugabush and the second being the Yool. *On Tribal Island, the Congle says "C'mon, c'mon let's go!" which is the same as the PomPom. (aside from the drums.) *The Congle has a random name "Xander" that also the Ghazt has. *It also has a random name "Enola" which the Pango also has. *When he sings on Tribal Island, he has somewhat of a British accent. *Congle can be fully seen in some Facebook and Twitter posts. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island